a love like nothing else
by long time brother
Summary: She's done crying, she's not going to go down without a fight and Adalind will get her baby back even if it kills her.


**a love like nothing else**

.

_'Children are the anchors of a mother's life.'_

**Sophocles**

.

.

Diana giggles in her arms, a soft, messy baby with chubby fists clutching at Adalind's dangling index finger as it lifts and drops teasingly. Adalind laughs along with her daughter's infectious giggles, arms tightening protectively around her and the love, the adoration for her child shines clearly like gold in her features.

And then the room blurs violently, laughter turning swiftly into cries as the baby—_my_ _baby_, Adalind screams noiselessly—is ripped out of her arms, thrown into the spinning darkness.

Wild winds pick up, soaring and raging through Adalind's hair, tearing at the strands until they bluster loosely around her face as the mother sobs, distraught, twisting and turning. Her eyes hungrily rake her surroundings as she spins desperately, hysterical, and screams, "_My baby—give me back my baby_!"

.

.

Adalind wakes with a gasp.

Fresh tears stain her face as her arms fumble desperately, clutching onto nothing, and when the glaring lights switch on, Adalind sees a horrible emptiness in her arms where her baby should be. She paws at her hair, pushing it away from her face and emits a moan.

"_Please_," the mother breathes to nobody, "I just want my baby back."

The rest of the night is drowned in tears and pleading. It's when the sun rises that Adalind is wrung out with tears and instead of harnessing more, a determination fills her.

"I'm _done_ crying."

.

.

She goes to everybody.

Nick, Juliette, Sean; heck, she even runs to Munroe and Rosalee's place although it takes her quite a while to find it. Adalind sees the pity in their eyes, the overwhelming sympathy, and once upon a time ago, she would have loathed them for it but now, she just doesn't care. She's willing to do anything and everything for her baby.

The answer is the same for them all.

_We're sorry_, they tell her.

Every time Adalind hears them, her heart aches just that bit more and her arms feel even emptier. So she covers it up with more determination and storms to the police station, determined to retrace any steps, anything they may have left, any clue.

"We let Kelly Burkhart go," Sergeant Wu tells her and Adalind bites into her lip.

"Do you know where she went?"

"No," Wu shakes his head.

Adalind lets out an exhausted breath and begins to turn away. "Thanks, anyway."

"Wait—you had that baby, didn't you?"

Hope flutters in the heart once more.

.

.

Kelly Burkhart has her baby.

Adalind is going to kill her.

But first—

The scorned mother swirls into Nick's home—"Does your mother have my baby?" she demands and it's their faces that are the only confirmation she needs—and then Sean—"Did you give my baby to Kelly Burkhart?" she accuses and her fingers tighten on a vase but she's got to be calm—and last but not least, Munroe and Rosalee—"Were you in with this all?" she snaps at them and she wonders how she missed the guilt twisting in their eyes.

Kelly Burkhart has her baby.

Adalind is going to calm down.

Kelly Burkhart has her baby.

Adalind is going to find her baby.

Kelly Burkhart has her baby.

Adalind takes a breath, a shower, and packs as quickly as she can. She's got the whole I'm-A-Hexenbiest-On-A-Mission thing going strong and when it comes to her daughter, Adalind will do anything. Before she leaves her hotel, she makes one call.

"Meisner?"

"Adalind?"

"I need your help."

"What is it?"

"They've all conspired against me and taken my baby."

A pause.

Nervous, Adalind bites her lip.

A longer pause.

"What would you like me to do?"

.

.

**fin**

**A/N:** I just finished catching up with Grimm - took me ages - and while I kind of, sort of, loathed Adalind at first, she's fast becoming one of my favourites. Her love and determination to do anything for her baby is so beautiful and I think I'm probably one of the few ones who actually ship her and Meisner - HAVE YOU SEEN THE GUY?

If there's any confusion, Wu saw Kelly with the baby but the Captain and Nick was with her, so he'd thought nothing of it - at first, anyway. Ah, and I wonder what she'll do when she realises they've all left her out of the loop? It should be really fun - Grimm's really picking itself up in this season, isn't it?


End file.
